Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2014 Gaiden: Those Who Came Before
by Otakuzulla
Summary: The World of Lost Heroes is a world full of possibilities. But covering it's surface are scars of battles from before. Other Heroes have been trapped in this world... and my have never left. See a battle from the past, as the heroes of the present attempt to put the pieces together. A surprise guest will be featured.


Ultraman X Kamen Rider X Super Sentai

Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2014

Special Chapter

Those Who Came Before

 _The World of the Lost_

 _This dimension has trapped and brought together heroes and villains of three kinds,_

 _Ultraman_

 _Kamen Rider_

 _Super Sentai_

 _These heroes have banded together to find a way to return to the real world that they call home, and to defeat their revived foes in the process._

 _However, the villains have not been idle, as they have been attacking the heroes with the purpose of gathering energy to revive the true leaders of their organizations, and are close to succeeding in that endeavor._

 _After turning the tide of a massive onslaught of monsters from all three groups, the heroes discovered an underground cavern beneath the mountainous cave unit they were sheltered in._

 _Within it they discovered a crystallized hand sticking up from the ground._

"Just how deep is this cavern?" Hikaru Raido, the human partner of Ultraman Ginga, mused as he sat down on a rock. Ever since he and all of the other heroes had fought off a horde of villains and drove them from their temporary home, they had been either repairing the damage they caused, strengthening the wall they had build while occupied, or, most recently, exploring the cavern that the Toqgers had stumbled upon during the fighting. As a result, no one had been able to get much time to rest and recover.

Everyone was, in a word, pooped.

"Here." Someone said as a hand passed Hikaru a bottle of water. Hikaru looked up to see Kouta Kazuraba, also known as Armored Rider Gaim.

"Thanks." Hikaru said as he accepted the drink from the other man. "How long do you think it will take to unearth… them." Hikaru inquired after a few moments.

Kouta sat down next to him and answered "I'm not sure. Depends on how many are down there, I guess."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, each contemplating the implications of what they came across, when the five main Toqgers, Right, Tokkatti, Mio, Hikari, and Kagura ran to where they were sitting.

"Hikaru! Kouta!" Right called out as he and his friends came to a halt in front of the two, all five clearly out of breath.

"What's up?" Hikaru inquired, concerned.

When he caught his breath, it was Tokkatti who answered. "We found something else. You need to see this!"

 _XXX_

Takumi Inui was not pleased about this situation. In fact, he was utterly pissed. The constant thunder, the wind, lack of proper light even during the day, the stupid motorcycle he had to push because the ground in this particular area was bad for riding, and the fact that he couldn't even get a proper nights sleep was so on his nerves that he was about ready to punch something.

So it was just what he needed when an explosion occurred behind him, signaling the arrival of a group of combatment known as Riotroopers.

Takumi 'tched' and grabbed a black briefcase on the back of his bike, pulling out several pieces of equipment that combined together to form a belt. It occurred to him as he was assembling the Faiz Driver that he somehow always had time to finish putting the belt together, put it on, and transform.

Takumi stood tall as he placed the Faiz Driver around his waist, pulling out the Faiz Phone and opening it. He then punched into the cell phone the code 5-5-5 ENTER.

 **Standing By!**

Takumi closed the phone raised it above his head, shouting "Henshin!" before placing it into the belt and tilting it so that it's antenna portion was holding the phone in the belt.

 **Complete!**

Lines of red light spread out from the belt, forming a pattern over Takumi's body, and with a bright flash of red light, the suit formed.

Kamen Rider Faiz flicked his wrist before running at the group of Riotroopers.

Faiz punched the first trooper in the face, following it up with a swift crescent kick, which knocked the trooper over. Faiz then pulled the Faiz Phone out of the Faiz Driver, opened it, and punched the code 1-0-6 ENTER.

 **Burst Mode!**

Faiz then bent the phone so that it resembled a handgun, and pressed the trigger on the phone's side, firing off a three round burst of energy bullets from the phone/gun's antenna/barrel at the other three troopers.

Placing the phone back into the belt, Faiz grabbed a piece of equipment that resembled a flashlight, the Faiz Pointer, as well as the removing the Faiz Mission Memory from the Faiz Phone and attaching it to the pointer.

 **Ready!**

The activated Faiz Pointer was then attached to Faiz's right ankle. Faiz then removed the red Accel Mission Memory from the Faiz Accel Watch on his left arm, and placed the key card on the Faiz Phone.

 **Complete!**

The silver armor on Faiz's chest folded upward, over his shoulders, and the entirety of the suit turned black, the helmet's eyes turning red, changing Faiz to Accel Form. He then pressed the black button on the Faiz Accel Watch.

 **Start Up!**

By this time, all four Riotroopers had gotten back up, but now Faiz was moving at the speed of sound, too fast for them to keep up. Faiz circled around them for a few seconds as the watch's timer counted down from ten.

 **3**

All four troopers had been hit into a closed circle.

 **2**

Faiz jumped into the air and pressed ENTER on the Faiz Phone-

 **Exceed Charge!**

Launching a red cone of energy at the group, as Faiz descended into it.

 **1**

Faiz kicked through the cone, using the Accel Crimson Smash, destroying the troopers in a blue explosion just as Faiz landed.

 **Time Out! Deformation!**

Faiz's super speed ended as his armor returned to normal. "That didn't take too long." He muttered as he prepared to dehenshin.

A cry interrupted the rider as he was forced to dodge a purple and yellow being with a sword. Faiz kicked the soldier's backside, but as he turned around to see where it had come from, he saw that he had to deal with twenty or so of these beings.

"And I just wasted Accel Form." Faiz cursed.

However, just as Faiz was about to rush at these beings, someone nearby shouted "Hold it! Nejireija!"

Faiz looked up and saw, on top of a rock-

"High School Students?"

Indeed, on top of the rock was five high school students, three boys and two girls, all wearing black school uniforms.

"Let's do this!" the boy in the center with the jacket of his uniform open to reveal the red t-shirt under it shouted.

"Instal! Megaranger!" they shouted as they brought held up the braces on their arms, the Digitizers, opened them, and punched in the transformation code.

 **3-3-5**

Each person was covered by a different colored light, and when it faded, all five were now wearing different colored suits.

"What the-" Faiz started.

"Mega Red!"

"Mega Black!"

"Mega Blue!"

"Mega Yellow!"

"Mega Pink!"

"Denji Sentai Megaranger!"

Faiz was silent for a second or two before saying "What are you supposed to be?"

Mega Red hopped off the rock and said "We just said, we're Denji Sentai Megaranger!", even doing the team pose by himself a second time to hit it home.

"Yeah, I heard that." Faiz said "I meant what was with all the posing?"

"Its… uhh… um…" Mega Red seemed stumped. "Hey, Koichiro, why do we pose?"

Mega Black joined his red counterpart on the ground and said "I think that it's because all super sentai have done it, Kenta."

"There are more people like you? Give me a break." Faiz muttered.

Mega Pink then hopped down and said "Hey! You transformed to! What makes you any different?"

Faiz snorted and said "At least I don't waist my time posing and going 'Faiz'!" he shouted as he rudely imitated Mega Pink's roll call pose, complete with an insulting high pitched voice.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Miku!" Red hissed, stomping at Faiz and grabbing his shoulder, although Faiz brushed his hand off.

"Are we really going to argue about this?" Mega Yellow asked as she and Mega Blue joined them.

"I don't like this guy, Chisato." Mega Pink said to Mega Yellow. "He's mean."

"He's definitely rubbing me the wrong way, right Shun?" Mega Yellow asked Mega Blue.

"Maybe we should focus on taking them out first." Mega Blue pointed out as the purple and yellow Kunekune soldiers began to rush them.

"Damn it!" Faiz and Mega Red cursed at the same time as all six heroes got into their fighting stances to defend themselves.

Mega Pink and Mega Yellow pulled out their personal weapons, the Mega Capture and Mega Sling. They then fired off a few shots of energy to limit the number of Kunekune that reached them.

Before the other Kunekune closed the distance, Faiz took a moment to place the Faiz Mission Memory onto one of AutoVajin's bike handles.

 **Ready!**

Faiz then removed the handle from the bike, turning it into the Faiz Edge plasma blade. In addition, the three male Megarangers prepared their weapons, Mega Red's Drill Saber, Mega Black's Mega Rod, and Mega Blue's Mega Tomahawk.

Once the Kunekune reached them, Mega Black held some them back with his Mega Rod, wielding it sideways so as to create a barrier. Mega Blue then leapt over his teammate and hacked at the enemy from behind.

As for the remaining Kunekune, they had succeeded in surrounding Mega Red and Kamen Rider Faiz, who had ended up back to back.

"I don't like you." Mega Red began.

"The feeling is mutual." Faiz answered. "What's your point?"

"If we get through this fight… My opinion of you might change a little."

Their conversation was cut short when a few of the Kunekune began to infringe into the circle, forcing the two heroes to turn as they swung their weapons, resulting in them facing the opposite direction they did before.

The fight progressed in that manner until only a few of them remained, Faiz opened the Faiz Phone and pressed Enter.

 **Exceed Charge!**

Mega Red also began to charge energy into the Drill Saber. Both heroes swung their blades, resulting in red energy slashes flying through the air and destroying the remaining Kunekune.

The six heroes took a few moments to wait for another attack before breathing a sigh of relief, and walked over to each other to regroup.

Unbeknownst to them, something was watching them. Surrounded by a twisted presence, the being who watched them's hand began to glow…

"That was pretty cool." Mega Red declared as he slapped his hand on Faiz's chest, adding "You might not be so bad after all."

Faiz was unable to come up with a response, as seconds later the ground began to shake, nearly throwing the six heroes off balance.

"What now!?" Mega Pink called out.

Her answer appeared in the form of a large creature in the shape of a sauropod dinosaur, Space Ore Kaiju Dlen Gren. As the monster finished extricating itself from the ground, letting loose a screeching howl as it did so, Dlen Gren turned it's attention to the six people on the ground.

"A giant monster!?" Mega Black called out.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mega Yellow added.

"Start running, idiots!" Faiz called out, the six of them breaking into a sprint just as the monster released a stream of gas that caught fire seconds later. The force of the fireblast was enough to send all of them spiraling to the ground.

Dlen Gren took a few steps forward when-

"NEOS!"

A bright light appeared in the sky, slowly descending and landing softly on the ground between the monster and the grounded Rider and Sentai. The light faded slowly, revealing the red and silver hero of the new millennium, Ultraman Neos!

Neos broke into a fighting stance as the six heroes on the ground looked on.

"Is he… here to save us?" Mega Yellow wondered as the giant of the Land of Light charged at the dark matter monster, dodging streams of flame as he did so.

Once he was close enough, Neos kicked Dlen Gren in the chest, and then grabbed his head and began to smash it with his fist. Dlen Gren countered by extending it's neck, carrying Neos with it and eventually dragging the hero along the ground, an action that kicked up a massive amount of dirt.

Neos continued to be smashed against the ground, eventually firing a hand slash at the base of Dlen Gren's neck, forcing the monster to stop extending it's neck to roar in pain. Neos then kicked the monster's neck above him, allowing him to leap to his feet as Dlen Gren retracted his neck back to it's normal length.

Neos then threw one of his arms forward, the other back, coating each in gold light energy. He then crossed his arms forward in a 't' style beam, the Neo Magnium Ray. The gold ray smashed into Dlen Gren, the monster disappearing in a powerful burst of light, followed by the explosion.

When the dust settled, the Megarangers and Faiz looked up at their savior as he kneeled down to get a better look at them.

"Are you guys okay?" Neos asked.

"Uhhh… Yeah." MegaPink replied. "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners? My name in this form is Ultraman Neos. But.." Neos began to glow and slowly shrank down to their size, being replaced by a young man wearing a white and red uniform. "Like this you can call me Genki Kagura."

The other people present dehenshined and introduced themselves. After a few minutes, Takumi began to walk over to AutoVajin, still right where he left it, and started pushing it again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kenta, who had followed him, inquired.

"Anywhere, really." Takumi replied.

"By yourself?" Genki questioned, as he and the remaining four Megarangers walked over.

"I have a feeling you guys aren't going to leave me alone, right?" Takumi asked.

"It would be safer if we stuck together." Chisato replied.

Takumi was quiet for a moment.

"Do what you want."

 **And that's a wrap for part 1 of Those Who Came Before! As always, reviews are welcome!**


End file.
